


[PODFIC] Broken Ocean

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angry Sex, Angst, Audio Content, Blood and Injury, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Genji Shimada is NOT a little shit, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Multiple Orgasms, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Sassy Tekhartha Zenyatta, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: CaptainNeedsNoSleep's Summary:"When the lesson’s learned and written on a pageI’ll buy the book to watch it burn and save the ashesFor soon arrives an age, a loss of innocence when we get judged in every wayThat stop the splashes, stop the splashes"
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 17





	[PODFIC] Broken Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833823) by [CaptainNeedsNoSleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNeedsNoSleep/pseuds/CaptainNeedsNoSleep), [ItsDinnerTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsDinnerTime/pseuds/ItsDinnerTime). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [CaptainNeedsNoSleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNeedsNoSleep/pseuds/CaptainNeedsNoSleep) & [ItsDinnerTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsDinnerTime/pseuds/ItsDinnerTime) Thank you <3

Total Length: 04:54:50

Play/Download via [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1pBgVdF5PEOv5mnsRYSQQHTsS-Q_VVzZd)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow updates on my [Podfic tumblr Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/), or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
